


Secret Lovers

by TrueRogue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Finals, Friendship, Literature, Lovers, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sacramento, Secret Lovers, Semester, Semester Break, Siblings, Soap Opera, Stanford, Students, Tryst, Twins, University, architecture, lovemaking, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRogue/pseuds/TrueRogue
Summary: Stiles Stillinski and Derek Hale are true lovers.  However, four of their best friends, Scott & Isaac, Jackson & Liam, are having trouble with self control.
Relationships: Aiden/Erica Reyes, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore/Liam Dunbar, Lydia Martin/Ethan, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Secret Lovers

"Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are.  
We try so hard to hide the way we feel.  
'Cause, we both belong to someone else, but we can't let go,  
'Cause what we feel is oh, so real."

Stiles Stillinski graduated from high school in Sacramento in June 2015, along with four of his best friends, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore and Liam Dunbar. That night, Stiles made love to his true love, Derek Hale, for the first time, while the other 2 couples, Scott & Isaac, Jackson & Liam, all did the same. The following August, all six of them enrolled at Stanford University (Derek as a graduate student). They became tighter on campus as a six-member clique than they had when Stiles and his peers were still in high school. However, what none of them knew was what would happen next.

=========================

It was the end of the autumn semester in 2017, halfway through junior year. The six men had gathered to celebrate the end of finals at Derek & Stiles' house. After the two couples had left for the night with their other guests (Lydia Martin & Erica Reyes with their twin dates, Ethan and Aiden), Stiles and Derek loaded the dishwasher and wiped off the table. Derek then followed Stiles into the den where they put the TV on. Stiles sat gently onto the sofa, but Derek fell next to him in a giant bellyflop, moaning. Jackson had just told him an earth-shattering secret.

=========================

"What's the matter, Derek?" asked Stiles, "Did you and Jackson have a fight?"  
"I wish we had," said Derek, his voice dripping with irony as he swiveled around to face Stiles, "I did talk to him, and he told me something insane."  
Stiles shifted to his left to face Derek. "Do tell," he said, intrigued.  
Derek became stern and fixed in his seat. "Jackson has been sneaking around with Isaac," he said.  
Stiles started to laugh. "You find that funny, Sti?" asked Derek in mild surprise.  
"Well since you confided that to me, Der," said Stiles, "I supposed you should hear what Scott shared with me at the same time."  
"Uh oh," said Derek, now as intrigued as Stiles had been. He thought he knew what was coming.  
"He's seeing Liam in secret," said Stiles.  
Derek whistled. "This is like a gay version of that Atlantic Star song "Secret Lovers", he said.  
"Aw great," moaned Stiles, "now you mentioned that earworm, I won't be able to shake it all night."  
Then, they both laughed.

=========================

Stiles and Derek made sweet and tender love that night, kissing deeply and giving each other deep-throat BJs.  
"You're not tempted by any of the guys, are you Sti?" asked Derek.  
"No way, Der," assured Stiles, "I love all four of them like brothers. Would you do it with a sibling?"  
"You've got a point," said Derek, "I feel the same way." Stiles smiled, and they kissed some more. Then, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
The next morning over blueberry-pancake breakfast, Stiles asked if Derek was worried about Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Liam.  
"Kind of," said Derek, "they've been great for each other as couples. If any of them found out that they had a good, old-fashioned soap opera in progress, it could be disastrous."  
"Hmm, I don't know about that," said Stiles, thoughtfully, "I think it could work out differently than that."  
Now, it was Derek's turn to say, "Do tell."  
Stiles put down his fork. He lifted two fingers on his left hand. "These are Jackson and Liam," he said. Then, he lifted two fingers on his right. "These are Scott and Isaac." Next, he crossed all four fingers in front of him. "Voila."  
Derek's mouth hit the floor. "You think they should become a foursome?" he exclaimed.  
"Yes," said Stiles simply.  
Derek started laughing uncontrollably (Stiles was thankful Derek's mouth wasn't full). Then, he stopped all of a sudden and said, "You know Stiles, there is the occasion when the most insane idea turns out to be the best one."  
Then, they grinned at each other, leaned over and kissed across the table.

=========================

It was just before sundown on Christmas Eve. Stiles and Derek were holding another party at their place. When the two couples arrived, Stiles asked them to follow him down into the basement. Utterly lost for words, all four of the boys followed suit.  
Once they were all down in the basement, Stiles asked Scott and Isaac to stand in opposite corners, while Jackson and Liam took the two remaining ones.  
"This is really interesting," said Isaac, smirking.  
"What next, Stiles?" asked Jackson.  
Stiles stood next to the stairwell and said, "Okay, now all four of you take five steps toward the center of the cellar."  
All four men did as they were instructed. As they approached the center and each other, Derek joined Stiles at the bottom of the stairs.  
As Scott, Isaac, Jackson & Liam stood facing each other, all four of them began giggling. "What are you up to, Stiles?" asked Scott.  
"Me?" cried Stiles, blushing and grinning mischievously at the same time.  
"Dude, I've known you the whole time we've both been alive," said Scott, "You have something screwy up your sleeve!"  
"Okay gentlemen," said Stiles, "Scotty's right. I have got something planned."  
"Yes?" asked all four of them at once.  
"What I've got in mind is for all four of you to go home from our party tonight - together."  
"You do?" asked Jackson.  
"We do," said Stiles and Derek together.  
"Listen guys," said Stiles, "we know that all four of you love each other equally. We don't want loving each other to turn into losing each other."

=========================

For nearly 60 seconds, there was dead silence in the cellar. Then, Liam, usually the most shy and withdrawn, was the first to speak up. "Stiles is right. I think we all know what we've been doing and that we all want each other. I know it's unorthodox, but could we try what Stiles suggested? Just for a little while?"  
Jackson, usually the most hot-headed and impatient of the four, agreed with his partner. "It's true. All four of us together at least trying to see if we can live under the same roof is a far better option, if you compare it to all of us sneaking around on each other."  
"Too right," said Scott and Isaac in unison, "and with no hard feelings or thoughts of betrayal."  
"If anything," said Derek, "you'll become more true to each other and yourselves as four than as two separate couples."  
Then, everybody laughed and went back upstairs to welcome the other guests, including Stiles' father, Sheriff John Stillinski and Scott's mother, Doctor Melissa McCall.

=========================

A year-and-a-half later, upon graduation, Stiles and Derek were married back home in Sacramento. Derek had completed his undergrad work in architecture and his bachelor's in business & industry, focused on launching his own firm, Hale Designs Inc. Stiles had completed a bachelor's in English Literature with a composition minor, intent on becoming an action/adventure novelist.  
Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Liam had become immensely happy with their revised living conditions. They purchased a loft and created a sleeping nook with 2 king beds put end to end, so there would be plenty of room for all of them. Derek was right; they were more true to each other as four than as two couples.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: title and song lyrics are used for entertainment purposes only, not for financial gain.


End file.
